Casters, Girls, and Bounty Heads Episode 1
by Chris Maldonado
Summary: A universe that brings together characters from several animes into one storyline. Plus a character of my own makingOz Cortez: 21, former gangster turned bounty hunter Ryoko: space pirate turned bounty hunterRadical Edward: 17, super hackerJim Hawking: 18


Writer: Chris Maldonado This is a fan-fiction I thought up, I really enjoy Outlaw Star and Cowboy Bebop and I also think Ryoko is really cool, so I threw together characters together and blended elements of each universe to make the world that is Casters, Girls and Bounty Heads. I guess what I'll do first is give you all some background info on the characters.

Oz Cortez: 21 year old ex-gangster turned bounty hunter, travels aboard his ship the _Viajero Bandido _(outlaw voyager), before he left the gang he made plenty of enemies(once your in you don't leave)

Ryoko: Space pirate turned bounty hunter, she travels with Oz throughout the galaxy. Her and Oz are an item(so ignore the Tenchi thing in this case)

Radical Edward: Ed from Cowboy Bebop, super hacker extraordinaire, she's now at the age of 17, still crazy, still a nomad; just older

Jim Hawking: Mechanic and electronics expert, can hang with some of the best computer whizzes(including Ed), at the age of 18 he joins Team Cortez to be apart of the crew.

This fanfic definitely has elements of the series that the characters belong to. Oz Cortez is someone I came up with on my own. Casters, Grappler ships, warp gates and space pirates, are some of the things that are part of this universe. I made Ed and Jim older because I just felt like it, it also gave me more flexibility in the writing them. Team Cortez all reside aboard the _Viajero Bandido _or "outlaw voyager" in English. I'm also a big fan of the band New Found Glory, so don't be surprised if they appear in the series sometime.

**Disclaimer** The characters in this fan-fiction are not all of my own creation, there are elements of this story that indeed belong to other series, I do this as a hobby and nothing more and I am not trying to profit from this.

EPISODE 1: Here we go…

"RRYYOOOKKOO!" Oz yelled out.

"What?" Ryoko, being the person that she is, was levitating above the couch in the living room relaxing. She couldn't think of any real reason for his yelling and simply dismissed it as overreacting.

"You spent the last of our cash on those damn clothes you bought!" Oz was standing in the living room scowling at her.

"So what's the big deal?" She still saw no reason for his yelling, "We'll just try to catch some bounty heads when we get to Titan." She said with her eyes closed and still levitating over the couch. "Besides," she added while she set her feet to the ground and leaned towards Oz, "I thought you liked it when I dressed up." She gave a little wink and a smile.

"uggghh" Oz was caught off guard by that one. "Well that's besides the point!" He tried to be stern again but wasn't quite successful.

"Rigghhht." Ryoko gave a grin as she said this.

"Look you don't seem to see the problem here, that was all of our cash and we are really low on fuel, if we don't make any bounty on Titan we're stuck there! We don't have enough fuel to get anywhere else."

"Ohhhh" Ryoko had a sudden flash of realization. " Well I guess that could be a problem huh?" she gave a care free smile.

"Yeah it could" Oz was a little frustrated but with a sigh he mumbled," looks like it's time to use operation: money tavern."

"Awwww maannn" Ryoko pouted, " That plan's stupid!" She crossed her arms and legs and resumed levitating in the air.

"You and your damn impulse spending!" As he walked off he didn't see Ryoko sticking her tongue out at him.

Later on Titan:

Standing outside of the bar Oz and Ryoko both looked at the sign that read "BAR," a rather unoriginal name. The place looked run down and the sound of music and loud men emanated from the place.

"well, lets go in." Oz said. "Remember how it's gonna go."

"Yeah no problem" Ryoko answered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

The entered and immediately people took notice, especially of Ryoko. She had on a skin-tight bikini-type top that was white and skin-tight pants that were also white. The pants were hip huggers that had a low back. She had on knee-high black boots and on each thigh she had a square pocket strapped on. She also had small black belts that criss-crossed loosely on her waist. She wore slip on sleeves that were black and had small pouches on them. The sleeves went up to her shoulders and on her right arm she had a communicator strapped to it. Oz had on a black jacket and a belt that had caster shells on it. He had one caster strapped to each leg and was wearing black pants. His hair was long and black, but not long enough to tie back. As they walked into the bar Oz put on some goggles. They were hooked up to a small techbrick(a cross between a cell phone, palm pilot, and laptop called a techbrick because it was shaped like a small brick). The goggles immediately started scanning the faces of everyone in the bar and read off the bounties of everyone in there via the internet hook-up from the techbrick.

"Take those three over at that table in the corner" he whispered to Ryoko. "I'll get these two over here, the rest are small fries."

"Gotcha" Ryoko responded

"On my signal okay?" Oz spoke as he was walking towards the juke box.

"No problem." Ryoko took a seat at the bar counter and ordered some wine.

Oz scrolled through the juke box and found what he was looking for: Tank!(Luke Vibert Remix). "Cool!" The song began playing and Oz turned and looked at Ryoko, she acknowledged him and waited as she sipped her wine. The song started and right when it hit "3, 2, 1 lets jam!.." Oz threw down a gas canister and that was the signal. Nobody in the room knew what happened. The gas filled the room and no one could see, except for Ryoko and Oz. Oz switched his goggles to thermal scan mode, and went to work. Ryoko quickly teleported from one area to the next.

"Hi there!" she smiled at the man and in one punch he was out. "One." She teleported again and ended up behind the second man, and a kick chop to the neck and he was out. "Two." She announced, "Annndd…" she teleported to the next man and he took a swing, she caught it, "Not impressed." With that she gave him a swift kick to the stomach and he was out.

Meanwhile Oz was having his fun with his two. After a few swings, blocks and dodges he finished them off. All the while "Tank!" played in the background. And they both finished just in time to hear the end of the song.

"Done!" they yelled in unison, and stood by their fresh catches.

We're just getting warmed up…

To be continued…


End file.
